BubbleVicious
Bubblevicious 'is the banned of episode 9 of season 1, aired on January 20, 1999. In this episode, Bubbles turns hardcore. ☀Bubblevicious/Transcript Episode Summary In this episode, Bubbles is tired of being treated like a baby. When she tries to become tougher, a more "hardcore" side of her is unleashed. However, she goes too far and even turns against her own sisters. Plot Description After a simulation test passed by Buttercup, Professor Utonium tells Bubbles to go next. However, the Professor lowers it down from Level 9 to Level 2 because he thought it was "too much" for her. In this test, she had to fight a robot that was too small and seemingly harmless. Bubbles tells the Professor that she is as tough as Buttercup and Blossom. However, the robot zaps her and she fails the test. The Professor then tells her that she's "not ready" for the higher levels yet. This upsets her and leaves. Then, at bedtime, Blossom tells the Professor to leave the hall-light on for Bubbles. Bubbles claims to has faced her fear of the dark, but the Professor just dismiss it as her "acting brave." After Buttercup teases her for "being the scarediest," the Professor says goodnight and leaves, leaving the door open once again. This has finally proven to be the last straw for Bubbles, as she sneaks down the lab and takes another test this time at Level 11, which is the maximum danger level. In her test, Bubbles has to fight a huge army of monsters. At first, it seems she was going to fail once again. However, tired of being dismissed as "cute," Bubbles soon defeats all of the monsters and becomes more aggressive than she ever was before, even declaring herself "hard-core." During recess, the girls play duck-duck-goose, and Blossom tags Bubbles and teases her for being slow, but Bubbles catches her off ground, and then the hotline rings. The Mayor is stuck on a huge traffic by Talking Dog, and Bubbles brutally beats him. Then her sisters appear and are surprised and not happy about Bubbles' new behavior and tries to cool her down, but Bubbles does not listen and leaves them. Soon, she goes on a destructive rage in Townsville, senselessly beating up people for mainly minor crimes (e.g. Littering, stepping on the grass). Later, Mojo Jojo kidnaps her and makes her part of his plan: to get Bubbles to cry for her sisters and trap and destroy them. By doing the former, Mojo straps her in front of a laser. He turns on the laser, but has no effect. Then, he tries Level 11. At first, it seems it was finally going to work, but Bubbles breaks free and brutally beats up Mojo. With Mojo down, Blossom and Buttercup come to her rescue, but are amazed to see that Bubbles defeated Mojo all by herself and take on the laser at Level 11. They realize that they have underestimated her and finally calls her "hard-core." After that, Bubbles is killed by The Overlord and come to Invasions and arrested all them Blossom and Buttercup has escape from mutant giant monster name The Overlord and attack everyone and Autobots drones comes to shoot the decepticons and mutated Mojo from into a Monster chimp and Alien drones races to Houses them tell Professor Utonium that Bubble is murder by The Overlord them Zeus come to the tunnel of Olympics, Professor Utonium come with Blossom and Buttercup before The Overlord comes and Crash into a laboratory and destructions and took his things and gets revenge (Blossom, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium's Escape). Trivia * This episode, along with The Bare Facts was nominated for "Outstanding Achievement in Animation" in Primetime Emmys. * This is the first episode to star Bubbles as the main character. * This is also the first episode where Bubbles has more screen time than Blossom and Buttercup. * This is also the first time where Bubbles stands up to Blossom and Buttercup. * This is also Bubbles' most villainous role because she beat up everyone including Mojo Jojo "her way." * Blossom was the only Powerpuff Girl not to fight any monster or even shown fighting in the training room. ** Probably because she is already finished training prior to the events of this episode. * It is because the beatings by Bubbles in this episode makes Mojo Jojo afraid of Bubbles the most out of the Powerpuff Girls in the Cartoon Network Fusionfall game. * The Overlord appear * It is unknown why Mojo would zap the girls after getting beaten up brutally by Bubbles, as that would be pointless, since the girls are immune to lasers, thus making Mojo even more stupid as he gets beaten up more at the end. * This episode has the concept of "Taking it up to 11". This is a reference to Spinal Tap. * The episode title is similar to "Bubblevision".'' * This is the only time Bubbles goes "hard-core." * This was Tara Strong's favorite episode to record, she says it's because she likes it when Bubbles goes "hard-core." * This is the episode where Bubbles overcomes her fear of the dark. * One of the monsters from the training room is seen in the opening along with many other villains. * Along with "The Bare Facts," this episode has blood. * This is the only episode in which the Professor's fight simulation chamber appears. * Moral of episode is to be yourself, even if someone makes fun of you. Quotes : has taken down Blossom in a game of "Duck, Duck, Goose" : '''Bubbles: Ha! I got you! You're out! Done! Finished! You were beaned down, sister, by CUTE! LITTLE! BUBBLES! : Blossom: Sheesh, relax. It's just a game. ﻿ : Dog: Bubbles, please, have mercy! : Bubbles: Mercy is for the weak! ﻿ : is zapping Bubbles with his laser in his latest plan to destroy the girls and take over the world : Bubbles: I'm not... gonna cry, you... dumb... doo-doo brain! : Mojo: "Doo-doo brain?!?" That's it! I've had it with your sassy mouth! I didn't want to do this! Well, actually I did. : raises the laser level to 11 Category:Lost episode